


Just A Typical Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Apple Pie/Apple Pies, Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: It’s a quiet time in the McGarrett-Williams Household, What happens when the two gets together?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Just A Typical Day:

*Summary: It’s a quiet time in the McGarrett-Williams Household, What happens when the two gets together?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

It was a great day, & a quiet time in the McGarrett-Williams Household, Danny was washing dishes. Like he always does, He hated to eat alone, but he unders understood that his husband, Commander Steve McGarrett, is a important man, & important to the islands too.

Steve was busy finishing up the paperwork that he had, & helping organize the **_HPD_**. He just wished that sometimes it doesn’t interfere with his private life. He decided to stop get his blond a little box of his favorite pastries on the way home.

Danny made an apple pie, & he was getting it out of the oven. Steve came home, & kisses his husband sweetly on the lips, & said, “I am so glad to be home, & be with you, God, Remind me that never volunteer shit duty at the **_HPD_**”. The Loudmouth Detective felt bad for his husband, & told the hunky brunette this, as a response.

“Well, You are home, & you won’t have to do this for another year, Now come on, Let’s relax with some apple pie, & go outside for a bit, We need it, It has been just that typical of a day”. The Five-O Commander agreed, & they got their desserts, & headed outside for some quality time together.

The End.


End file.
